yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Agramoo, the Defiled Warlord
AGRAMOO IS FOOLISH HUMAN. NOT ORC WAR SPY. Appearance AGRAMOO IS PRETTY. COOL DRESS. LIKE HUMAN WEAR. NOT ORC WAR CLOTH Personality LIKE MOST HUMAN, VERY PERSON LIKE. YOU TELL JOKE? I LAUGH. I TELL JOKE? YOU LAUGH. WE SHOULD BOTH LET OUR GUARDS DOWN. Backstory AGRAMOO BORN IN HUMAN TOWN. NOT ELF PRISON. AGRAMOO RISE THROUGH RANKS OF ORC WAR PART- I MEAN HUMAN BABY PATROL. VERY HARD TIMES. WISH I WAS ORC. JUST kIDDING, ORCS ARE BAD! BUT I WOULD ENJOY ENSLAVEMENT BY ORCS. ANYWAYS, I DO SCHOOL, FOR HUMANS. 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. ' ** AGRAMOO THE HUMAN FEMALE. * '''When is your birthday? ' ** HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. * 'Your blood type? ' ** BLOOD OF BATTLE! * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' ** HUMAN SIZED. * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' ** OROH BAH THE SWORD CAPTAIN, AND BECKY * 'What's your occupation? ' ** I AM A SCHOOL CHILD. * 'Your favourite food? ' ** TOOTHPASTE, FOR DENTAL HYGIENE! * 'Favourite animal? ' ** ME LIKE HOG * 'Favourite subject? ' ** SCHOOL, * 'Dislike subject? ' ** I AM A HUMAN FEMALE, I DO NOT HAVE A DIFFERING OPINION * 'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ' ** ME. AGRAMOO THINKING ABOUT ME. * 'Do you enjoy school? ' ** I AM A FOOLISH HUMAN WHO ENTERS SCHOOL FOR LEARNING * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' ** I DO NOT CARRY AROUND CLUB. I AM HUMAN. HAH HAH. * 'What's your motto? ' ** "MY AXE WILL CRUSH THOSE WHO DON'T BELIEVE IN MY GODS, AND MAKE JEREMY STOLTSKI LOVE ME. HE IS SO DREAMY" * 'Your special skill? ' ** CRUSHING HUMANS. AT COMPETITION, OF COURSE! ME NOT ORC. * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' ** AGRAMOO SKULL CLEAVER. GOT IT AT A HUMAN CONVENIENCE STORE, WHERE THEY DISLIKE ORCS, WHICH IS WHAT I AM NOT. * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' ** "NOTORC" * 'Your forte? ' ** I DO NOT LIVE IN A FORT, I LIVE IN A ONE ROOM APARTMENT, LIKE OTHER HUMAN FEMALES. * 'Your shortcomings? ' ** BEING NOT AN ORC IS A SHORTCOMING. * 'Places in your memories? ' ** OGHLO-MAH-MAH WAR CAMP, WHERE MY ONE ROOM APARTMENT IS LOCATED. * 'What is your favourite drink? ' ** DIET CHERRY PEPSI. * 'How good can you swim? ' ** AGRAMOO CAN SWIM!! AGRAMOO DOES NOT SINK LIKE A STONE. * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' ** SPEED NOT IMPORTANT. POWER IMPORTANT. * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' ** NAIL POLISH! * 'Disliked food? ' ** I DO NOT ENJOY EATING HUMAN. * 'Anything you want most currently? ' ** ENSLAVEMENT BY ORCS! * 'Afraid of heights? ' ** HEIGHTS ARE NOT MY ENEMY. HEIGHTS DO NOT THINK. I CRUSH HEIGHTS. * 'Dislike thunder? ' ** THUNDER NOT ENEMY. THUNDER DROWNED OUT BY ORC BATTLE CRY. * 'Rainy or sunny? ' ** SUNNY, SO I CAN GO TO BEACH AND LISTEN TO POPULAR HUMAN SONG, "IF YOU ARE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT." * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' ** PUNY PENCIL BREAK UNDER AGRAMOO'S GRIP. I USE PEN * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' ** VEGAN HUMAN BREAKFAST FOOD, CHEERIOS. * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' ** GHOSTS WERE CRUSHED IN LIFE, AND I WILL CRUSH THEM IN DEATH. * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' ** AGRAMOO CAN PLAY BATTLE DRUM. * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' ** OUTDOOR, WHERE I CAN CRUSH ENEMY - I MEAN, PLAY HOPSCOTCH. * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' ** YES. HUMAN ME HAVE SISTERS. * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' ** CELLPHONE TOO PUNY FOR AGRAMOO'S FIST! CALL AGRAMOO WITH ORC WAR HORN. * 'How long is your commute to school? ' ** AGRAMOO WALK. DOES NOT MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKE, AGRAMOO WILL ARRIVE. * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' ** NO - I AM AVERAGE HUMAN FEMALE! AGRMOO HAVE EXACTLY AS MANY FRIENDS AS MOST. * 'Your favourite sports? ' ** BATTLE. * 'How good can you cook? ' ** AGRAMOO CAN COOK TASTY RACOON! * 'Favourite colours? ' ** GREEN, LIKE COLOR OF ORC SKIN (WHICH AGRAMOO IS NOT), RED, LIKE COLOR OF BLOOD (WHICH AGRAMOO HAVE) * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' ** SOMEONE BEING SECRETLY A NOT HUMAN, LIKE ORC!! * 'How tall are you? ' ** NINE FEET, FOUR INCHES. FOR YOU "METRIC USERS," THAT MEANS "AVERAGE HUMAN SIZE." * 'Shoe size? ' ** AGRAMOO NOT WEAR FOOT PRISON! * 'Your dreams? ' ** CRUSH. * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' ** AGRAMOO WILL MARRY JEREMY STOLTSKI, DREAMIEST BOY IN SCHOOL. * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' ** AGRAMOO DRINKS ONLY WARM DRINKS. * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' ** COFFEE NOT BITTER! COFFEE TASTELESS. * 'Bed time? ' ** AGRAMOO DO NOT NEED SLEEP! YOU WILL NOT CATCH AGRAMOO IN SLEEP! * 'Wake up time? '. ** AGRAMOO KINDLY POINTS YOU TO PREVIOUS STATEMENT. * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' ** AGRAMOO VICIOUSLY POINTS YOU TO PREVIOUS 2 STATEMENTS. * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' ** AGRAMOO NOT NEED CONCENTRATE! AGRAMOO NEED MUSCLE. * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' ** PUNY HUMAN (WHICH IS WHAT I AM) ALWAYS WANTING TO LOSE WEIGHT. AGRAMOO SAY, GAIN WEIGHT, TO DESTROY ENEMIES! * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' ** AGRAMOO NOT KNOW WHAT "SOBA" or "CHILLED SOBA" OR "DO" MEAN. * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' ** AGRAMOO DESTROY, NO MATTER WHAT ARM IS USED! BY DESTROY, I MEAN, PLAY CRICKET. * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' ** FOOLISH HUMANS, LIKE ME, BELIEVE IN LUCK STILL!! HA HA HA. * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' ** ENSLAVEMENT BY ORC BRETHREN HAS NOT COME YET. * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' ** ORC BATTLE CRY. * 'What's your favourite flower? ' ** FLOWER? YOU CAN NOT KILL WITH FLOWER!! * 'What's your favourite saying? ' ** "F IS FOR FRIENDS" FROM SPONGEBOB. * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' ** ME DO NOT KNOW WHAT KANJI IS, PROBABLY LANGUAGE SPOKEN BY HUMANS WHO ARE NOT ME. * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' ** SILLY CONCEPT OF SEASONAL THINKING. FLOWERS MAYBE?? * 'And summer? ' ** SUNBURNS. * 'What about fall? ' ** AGRAMOO DO NOT FALL OVER. * 'And then the winter? ' ** SANTEY CLAWS! * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' ** FUTURE, WHEN HUMANS LIKE ME ALL ARE ENSLAVED BY ORCS * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' ** AGRAMOO CAN NOT READ. * 'What's your allowance? ' ** AGRAMOO HAVE TO WORK FOR MONEY!! * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' ** "WOW, THAT HUMAN FEMALE IS VERY AVERAGE AND NOT AN ORC." * 'What are your hobbies? ' ** ART AND CRAFT, COLOR CODING, MAGNETS * 'Tell us your weight. ' ** 790 POUNDS - AVERAGE FOR HUMAN FEMALE. * 'What are you capable of? ' ** HUMAN DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT AGRAMOO IS CAPABLE OF! * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' ** HUMAN CLOTHING. * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' ** YES, MANY TIMES. * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' ** WORLD NOT GOING TO END! * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' ** NO. * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' ** TAXIDERMY KIT! * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' ** FOOD IS FOOD. * 'How do you commute to school? ' ** I WAS ASKED EARLIER. * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' ** BED? NO BED!! ONLY FLOOR. * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' ** PUT ON MAKEUP. AGRAMOO LIKE CORAL BLUE NUMBER 2 SEMI-GLOSS LIPSTICK. * '''Where are you living right now? ** OGHLO-MAHMAH WAR CAMP. * 'What kind of place is it? ' ** NORMAL HUMAN ESTABLISHMENT! * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' ** BEING CALLED ORC, WHICH I AM NOT. WHY WOULD STUPID HUMAN THINK I AM ORC? * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' ** FLUFFY GOT HIT BY CAR. FLUFFY WILL BE REMEMBERED AS TASTY. * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' ** ROLLER COASTER NOT FUN!! WHY HUMANS LIKE TO THINK THEY WILL DIE, AND DO DIE BECAUSE AGRAMOO OVER WEIGHT LIMIT??? * 'How's your eyesight? ' ** YES! LET'S PLAY I-SPY. I SPY WITH MY LITTLE EYE, SOMETHING... PINK. GIVE UP? IT'S THIS PAGE!! * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' ** CHRIST MASS, WHEN POPULAR HUMAN ACTOR "JONNY DEPTH" WAS BORN. * 'What job do you have in school? ' ** SCHOOLWORK! * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' ** AGRAMOO BUILD HUMAN ESTABLISHMENTS IN FREE TIME, AS ANY PRODUCTIVE HUMAN WOULD DO. * 'How long do you study every day? ' ** AGRAMOO NOT NEED STUDY! AGRAMOO LEARN AT SCHOOL. * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' ** AGRAMOO IS OWN FRIEND. ME, AS ALWAYS * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' ** BARGAIN HUNTING AT STORES SUCH AS COSTCO AND BLOCKBUSTER. * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' ** ORC! ORC COOLER THAN HUMAN. * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' ** WORDS ON PAPER CAN NOT STOP AGRAMOO! ONLY A FORCE STRONGER THAN AGRAMOO (WHICH DOES NOT EXIST) CAN STOP AGRAMOO. * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' ** AGRAMOO EAT CLASIC HUMAN FOOD, SHISH KEBAB FOR LUNCH. * 'How many friends do you have? ' ** A LOT. * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' ** AGRAMOO NOT INTERESTED IN DETOUR, NO MATTER HOW FANCY AND FRENCH IT SOUND. * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' ** YES! ME LIKE HANDSOME HUMAN ACTOR, JETH BRIDGES. * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' ** AGRAMOO DO NOT KNOW WHY YOU INTERROGATE ME. Trivia * AGRAMOO IS HUMAN * AGRAMOO NEVER HEAR OF ORC. ORC? HAH HAH HAH! WHAT IS ORC? SOUNDS HANDSOME. * AGRAMOO NO LIKE WAR. ONLY HUMAN PASTTIME OF BRUSHING TEETH, AND DESTROYING PROTECTIVE WALL AROUND HUMAN SETTLEMENT, FOR TOOTHPASTE. * AGRAMOO SKIN GREEN? NOT BECAUSE ORC, BUT SKIN CONDITION!Category:OCs Category:THELEGENDGIANTDAD'S OCs Category:Students Category:Joke OCs Category:Chariot Dude's OCs Category:Human Category:Normal